Intercambiando sentimientos y sensaciones
by Hasumi Ryuichiro
Summary: ¿Serás capaz de compartir los mismo sentimientos y las mismas sensaciones que los humanos? ¿Podrás hacerlo después de haber perdido totalmente tus recuerdos? Intenta ser aceptada por las personas, oh ingenua híbrida [AU] [Necesito Oc's] Me va a dar un coma con este summary UwU Pasen y léanlo, espero sus Oc's.


_INTERCAMBIANDO SENTIMIENTOS._

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Diez años? ¿Quince? No podía recordar nada. Mi primer y único recuerdo comenzaba en ese lugar..."_

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Pov. Deimy_

Abrí mis ojos con cierta pesadez, me sentía adolorida. Pestañee repetidamente varias veces, había una oscuridad incómoda, todo lo que podía ver era el color negro; en el momento que intenté tocar mi rostro pude notar como mis brazos estaban atados contra un muro, exactamente en el mismo donde mi espalda estaba apoyada.

- _Ayuda... por favor -_ Supliqué, estaba afónica- _Alguien..._

No recibí respuesta, eso me desesperaba más. Sentí agua caer por mis mejillas, ni cuenta me di cuando comencé a llorar; cerré mis ojos con fuerza y gemí cuando intenté soltar una de mis manos, logrando solo apretujar más mis muñecas.

- _Maldición -_ Musité- _¿Qué es lo que está...?_

Abrí mis ojos con ampliación, la oscuridad aun penetraba por mis ojos; mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, pude darme cuenta que, no recordaba si quiera quién era. ¿Perdí... la memoria? ¿Cómo? La desesperación comenzó a invadirme, nuevamente intenté soltar mis manos, pero lo hice con demasiada brusquedad. Sentía cómo sangre se deslizaba por las palmas de mis manos llegando hasta mis dedos; aun así, no me detuve. Quejidos llenos de angustia revoloteaban por mis oídos, necesitaba correr.

- _¡Ayuda! -_ Grité como pude- _¡Auxilio, por favor!_

 _-¿Cuánto más piensas gritar? -_ Una voz grave llegó a mis oídos- _Me duele la cabeza, ya deja de chillar._

 _-Por favor... déjame ir -_ Dije con mi mirada perdida, no sabía dónde estaba- _Yo..._

 _-¿Quieres que te deje ir? -_ Preguntó con tono burlón- _¿A dónde irás? ¿Sabes si quiera quién es tu madre?_

 _-No... yo... -_ Titubee- _¿Qué está pasando? No puedo recordar nada... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

De la nada, las luces se encendieron y pude ver por fin al dueño de esa voz tan ronca. Era un hombre de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran grises; tenía una sonrisa amplia, que me causó mucho temor. Se acercó con lentitud a mí y acarició con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas, comencé a temblar y cerré mis ojos.

- _Oh~ pequeña Deimy... estuviste muy cerca de la muerte. Yo sólo intenté salvarte -_ Pausó- _Pero ya veo... desconfías de mí._

 _-¿Me salvaste? ¿De qué?_

 _-Quisiera que no me lo recuerdes... perdí a mi hija por salvarte -_ Desvió su mirada y su semblante se mostró algo triste- _Y ahora además... me miras como si fuese un demonio._

 _-Yo... -_ Bajé mi cabeza- _Siento mucho lo de tu hija, pero, no entiendo nada. Estoy amarrada, no puedo recordar quién es mi familia y además..._

 _-Shh~ tranquila, te contaré todo desde un principio._

Con lentitud desató mis manos. Cuando intenté caminar mis piernas se tambalearon y por inercia me sostuve de él, acomodó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta de aquella habitación. Cuando la abrió sonrió de costado, y sentí que casi me desmayo cuando vi a varias chicas detrás de un cristal, algunas parecían de mi edad e incluso vi algunas que se veían menores; todas amarradas a la muralla como lo estaba yo, algunas inconscientes y otras intentando zafarse. Tragué saliva, y pude sentir como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar. El hombre se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

- _Bienvenida a tu nuevo mundo... A partir de mañana intenta ser una buena chica y trata bien a los humanos._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el prólogo. Si les gustó... pues me alegro bastante! * _Pone mirada cómica*_

Ahora les explicaré algunas cosas que aparecerán más adelantito (No es spoiler):

1.- ¿Qué es la Jovín?: _Es una organización que toma a adolescentes y las convierten en híbridas. Su principal objetivo es descubrir si hay demonios y androides mezclados con la humanidad y la manera de saberlo era estudiando cómo se comportaban éstas adolescentes ante los humanos._

2.- Híbrido humano-demonio: _Por diversos motivos (Tortura, abuso, estrés) se llenaron de sentimientos negativos y posteriormente se transformaron en mitad demonio. Al momento de luchar puede llegar a ser muy fuerte y veloz, pero, después le tomará mínimo un día completo recuperar su fuerza._

3.- Híbrido humano-androide: _Son adolescentes que la Jovín las tomó hacía mucho años atrás (Aprox. cien años, cuando la Jovín estaba apenas formándose) y las conservó dentro de una cámara, bien refrigerada. Cuando llegó la hora, reemplazaron partes de su cuerpo; huesos rotos por un metal u órganos por máquinas capaces de cumplir la misma función. A diferencia de los humano-demonio, son más estratégicos y al momento de luchar les puede tomar menos tiempo recuperarse, pero son un poco más débiles._

Bueno, /CoffCoff/ Ahora les explicaré como van las fichas (Ya que hay tres tipos de fichas)

¡Ahí van!

 **Ficha de "Humano"**

~Nombre y Apellido:

~Alias o sobrenombre:

~Edad: _De 15 a 18 años._

~Apariencia Física:

~Personalidad:

~Madre: _Necesito que aquí pongan la información de su madre, desde su nombre hasta un poco de su personalidad. Si su Oc no tiene madre, simplemente ponen "Desconocido"_

~Padre: _Exactamente lo mismo que con la madre. Información del padre desde su nombre hasta un poco de personalidad y si no tiene padre, "Desconocido"_

~Hermano/a: _Igual que en Madre y Padre._

Vestimenta: _(Sean específicas)_

Ocupación: _Obviamente estudiante y si tiene algún trabajo de medio tiempo._

Chico: _Cualquier chico_ _de Amour sucré (Hasta el profesor, el hermoso vampiro y los sexys conejitos xD (Charlie y Wenka) menos Castiel._

~Gustos y disgustos:

~Historia: _Tienen el libre albedrío de escribir la historia que les plazca, desde la infancia de su Oc hasta su ingreso al Sweet Amoris._

Extra: _No dejen este espacio en blanco._

* * *

 **Ficha de "Humano-Demonio"**

*Nombre y apellido:

*Nombre y apellido real: _Necesito que pongan el nombre de como se llamaban antes de que sus recuerdos fuesen borrados._

 _*_ Edad: _De 15 a 18 años._

*Alias o Sobrenombre: _Opcional_

*Apariencia física humana:

*Apariencia física demoniaca: _Con especificación. Pero recuerden dejar un rasgo humano._

*Personalidad:

*Familia: _Familia de su Oc, antes de que se le borrasen sus recuerdos. (Su familia aparecerá más adelante de la historia)_

*Actual preceptor/a: _Quien está a cargo de su Oc (Puede también estar sola). Si tiene preceptor pongan su nombre, apariencia y personalidad._

*Vestimenta:

*Ocupación: _Obviamente estudiante y si tiene algún trabajo de medio tiempo._

*Chico: _Cualquier chico_ _de Amour sucré (Hasta el profesor, el hermoso vampiro y los sexys conejitos xD (Charlie y Wenka) menos Castiel._

*Gustos y disgustos:

*Historia: _Pasado de su Oc (todo lo que fue borrado de su mente), cómo se las llevaron a la Jovín._

*Extra: _No dejen este espacio en blanco_

* * *

 **Ficha de "Humano-Androide"**

·Nombre y Apellido:

·Nombre y Apellido real: _Necesito que pongan el nombre de como se llamaban antes de que sus recuerdos fuesen borrados._

·Alias o sobrenombre: _Opcional_

·Edad: _de 100 a 103 años (Que es lo mismo que 15 a 18 años)_

·Apariencia física:

·Personalidad:

·¿Qué partes de su cuerpo son robóticas?: _Qué partes fueron reemplazadas en su cuerpo_ _(_ _Información completa arriba)_

·Familia: _Familia de su Oc, antes de que se le borrasen sus recuerdos. Y les aconsejo que si pusieron algún hermano, también pongan sobrinos (e hijos de sobrinos) Ya que al haber pasado mas o menos 86 años, gran parte de su familia no va a estar viva._

·Actual preceptor/a: _Quien está a cargo de su Oc (Puede también estar sola). Si tiene preceptor pongan su nombre, apariencia y personalidad._

·Vestimenta:

·Ocupación: _Obviamente estudiante y si tiene algún trabajo de medio tiempo._

·Chico: _Cualquier chico_ _de Amour sucré (Hasta el profesor, el hermoso vampiro y los sexys conejitos xD (Charlie y Wenka) menos Castiel._

·Gustos y disgustos:

·Historias: _Pasado de su Oc (todo lo que fue borrado de su mente), cómo se las llevaron a la Jovín._

·Extra: _No dejen este espacio en blanco._


End file.
